heroismfandomcom-20200216-history
Pure Neutral
Pure neutral characters are a type of neutral character that has incomprehensibly perfect qualities in terms of their morality. Overview Unlike characters that are purely good or purely evil, pure neutral characters are incredibly rare to come bye. However, compared to characters who are purely good, purely neutral characters do in fact have almost the same traits as purely good characters such as being incredibly polite, forgiving, and optimistic in nature for instance, but the unique fact remains is that they are still neutral in terms of morality. What’s also unique about them is that are can also be responsible in keeping all of the cosmos and the omniverse itself in balance, and among other things as they see fit. Requirements for a hero to be Purely Neutral Basics * Pleasant: The neutral character is basically extremely kind-hearted, well-mannered, and reasonable with any other character, and tries to get along with anyone who interacts with him or her, even if they are hostile to him or her. * Apathetic: Similarly to normal neutral characters, they are mainly apathetic, but this time, their nature is to a much higher extent. They view almost or totally anything in existence as transitory, such as benevolence, evil, and the list goes on. * Incorruptible: No matter how many times they are tempted, or how much pains they go through, a pure heart doesn't surrender to his or her inner demons, like anger. * Forgiving: They give their enemies and among other characters alike chances and allows them to redeem themselves. Sometimes, they even save ''their enemies, ''after being their victims. * Reluctant to kill: Some never kill any foe, no matter how cruel they are. Yet some do, though only in self defense (or in an equitable fight), in last resort, and with remorse. Heroes who have fun killing cannot be labelled pure neutral characters, if they kill more than one person, at least in a limited number. * Acts: A true neutral character shows his courage through actions, such as bravely solving any kinds of conflicts between good and evil, keeping peace throughout the cosmos, and maintaining balance across the omniverse or what have you. They normally don't partake in conflicts unless there is a big enough threat that has to be stopped. * Naïve: Sometimes, the neutral character just can't grasp unto most concepts, such as technology, money, or intercourse. Mostly, this is why they aren't interested in power or greed. Heroes that have this trait often are children or grow up in a primitive society. Categories Categories That Cannot Apply This is a list of categories that absolutely cannot apply to the Pure Neutral hero. Some of these categories either stands as a corrupting quality or simply cannot be applied to the Pure Neutral hero. * Anti-Heroes: While Anti-Heroes can be neutral * Assassins: Assassins usually kill another person in an audicious manner, but all of them have corrupting qualities, whereas Pure Neutral heroes are completely incorruptible. * Arrogant: Pure Neutral heroes know they need others to help them. * Egotists: Pure Neutral heroes are not self-centered and put others first. * Extremists: Extremists commit terrible acts but are primarily focused on a revolution or a social change that is noble and meant to benefit the society. Pure Neutral heroes never commit terrible acts and are always noble. * Fallen/Redeemed: Pure Neutral heroes cannot be fallen and do not want to be fallen, especially salvation. * Incompetent: The Pure Neutral hero is capable of committing neutral acts and causing serious advantages in a story which actually makes them competent and very formidable. * Jerks: A Pure Neutral hero would never behave in a very vulgar, rude, or unpleasant fashion, unless they can be simultaneously cold and kind-hearted at the same time. * Any of the Good Alignments: The type of Pure Neutral hero that falls under the character alignment always falls under any of the neutral alignments. * Lethal: A Pure Neutral hero will never willingly kill another character no matter how heinous the villain is. * Mischievous: Acts of mischief such as playful pranks, teasing, and misbehavior cannot be compared to the acts of a hero who is Pure Neutral. Acts of a hero who is mischievous is not meant to be taken too seriously whereas the acts of a hero who is Pure Neutral is kind and is taken completely seriously. * Misanthropes: A Pure Neutral hero cannot misanthrope but did something that made the heroes hate them. They only tend to be apathetic, meaning they don't have any interest in virtually or totally anything. * On & Off: Pure Neutral characters are not wild card characters and they prefer not to take any sides. * Outright: These kinds of heroes have some negative traits (including petty selfish behaviors and taking pride in their heroic ways) whereas Pure Neutral heroes have none. * Perverts: Perversion is a major corrupting quality whereas Pure Neutral heroes are completely just, chaste, and incorruptible and not ascendable. * Sociopaths: While a Pure Neutral hero may be unconcerned with what is right and wrong, they are aware of what is right and wrong but always chooses to do what is right. A Pure Neutral hero understands morality as part of their moral agency. Heroes that are made out of neutral or programmed to do certain things, for example, falls under Sociopaths and cannot be considered Pure Neutral. Special Cases That Can Apply * Any of the Neutral Alignments: They totally fit any of the neutral alignments as long as they meet the requirements. * Artificial Intelligence: Artificial Intelligences are mainly neutral, stoic, and apatheic. * Death Gods:' '''In folklore the Grim Reaper is a manifestation of pure neutrality that makes sure the population of inhabitants isn't overflowing. He's also not on the side of God, nor is he on Lucifer's side. The only thing he cares about is balancing the populations of humanity and among other inhabitants. * '''Grey Zone': Characters of the Grey Zone embody this trope perfectly for obvious reasons. Examples Religion * Death Anime/Manga * Dragon Ball Series ** Grand Zeno/Omni-King * Fullmetal Alchemist ** Truth * Highschool DxD ** Ophis * Slayers ** Lord of Nightmares/L-sama Comics * Marvel Comics ** Living Tribunal Literature * Forgotten Realms ** Jergal ** Luminous Being Live-Action * The Neverending Story ** The Childlike Empress Video Games *''Minecraft'' **'Steve' **'Alex' *''Valkyrie Crusade'' **'Balancer' Gallery Dragon Ball Series Grand Zeno.png|Grand Zeno/Omni-King (Dragon Ball Series) Marvel Comics Living Tribunal.png|Living Tribunal (Marvel Comics) Category:About Heroes Category:Heroes by Type